


JC's So-Called Life

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"For the first time, he began to think that transferring to Chicago might not be such a disaster after all."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	JC's So-Called Life

JC checked his watch and walked a little faster, hoping he didn't look as stupid as he felt. He had so much to do and not as much time as he'd like to get it done. When he'd left the dorm this morning, he hadn't realized that the student center and the bookstore were clear across campus. The campus suddenly seemed about three times bigger than it looked on the map. When he finally reached the student center, he gave a grateful sigh and hurried inside.

Two hours later he was tired, cranky, and wishing he'd taken Justin up on his offer to help him out. At least then he'd have someone to talk to while he waited in line. Of course, if he hadn't waited until the last minute to decide to transfer, he probably wouldn't be having this problem. He sighed; no sense wishing he'd done things differently. It was too late for that now. He glanced down at the checklist in his hand and realized he still needed to go to the bookstore. He dug out the map he'd been given at registration and tried to figure out where he was and where he needed to go. He quickly figured out that the bookstore was in Seton Hall. Not too far away, but far enough considering he felt like he'd walked miles already. Sighing, he tucked the map in his pocket and headed for the bookstore.

The lines at the bookstore were almost as long as the ones at administration so he resigned himself to another long wait. He got into one of the lines and pulled out his admissions packet to look over. He read quietly, shuffling forward when he needed to. He was looking over the semester calendar when his turn finally came. Without looking up, he handed over his reserve order ticket.

"Didn't realize the admin packet was so interesting. Maybe I should have read mine."

There was a wealth of amusement in that gravelly voice and when JC jerked his head up, he saw it reflected in deep, brown eyes and found himself stammering in apology.

"Sorry. I'm not rude, not usually. I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, not really. I'm just bored and amusing myself at your expense. Don't mind me."

The man flashed a grin at JC and disappeared into a back room. JC's breath hitched. That smile had done funny things to his insides. Not to mention those eyes and that voice. JC gave himself a mental smack. He was not here to ogle, no matter how nice the scenery was.

The man reappeared, carrying two big bags. JC took them with a sigh. He was definitely making Justin walk back to the dorm with him. And carry his books. That thought made him smile.

"You should do that more often. It's a good look on you."

The compliment, delivered in that voice and accompanied by another killer grin, had an unexpected effect on JC; to his complete and utter mortification, he found himself blushing. The grin widened and JC decided he'd better get out of there fast, before he did something stupid. He left quickly, trying not to look like he was running away. At the door, he couldn't stop himself from looking back. He was being watched and when the stranger saw him looking, he smiled and winked. Blushing harder, JC made his escape. Outside the bookstore, he leaned against the walk and tried to will his heart rate to calm down.

Way to go, Chasez, he chastised himself. Should have just giggled so he'd know for sure you're a girl.

Disgusted with himself, he headed back to the student center, trying to forget soulful brown eyes and a wicked grin.

* * *

Before Justin had left for basketball practice that morning, they'd made plans to meet up so Justin could help out with any last minute stuff JC had left. Trying to ignore the fact that he felt like he was going in circles, JC scanned the crowded student center, looking for a familiar curly head. Justin was nowhere in sight so JC decided to find a place to sit and wait; he was dying for a cup of coffee. Shifting the heavy bags he was carrying, he wondered if they'd be safe if he set them at a table while he grabbed something to drink. He was trying to spot an empty table when he was bumped from behind and heard that already-familiar gravelly rasp too close to his ear.

"And here you are again. That's twice I've seen you in less than an hour. Are you stalking me?"

JC felt shivers race up his spine. Determined to be less of an idiot than he'd been at their first meeting, he gathered his scattered brain cells and turned around.

"I got here first so I guess that means you're stalking me."

Full lips tilted into a devastating grin. "Maybe I am. Would that be a problem?"

"I guess that depends."

"On?"

"On why, exactly, you're stalking me."

"Telling would spoil my fun. How about I buy you a cup of coffee and we'll see if you can figure out what I'm up to."

"I'm not really in the habit of letting strange men buy me coffee."

The man held out a hand for JC to shake. "AJ."

JC burst out laughing. AJ raised an eyebrow, bemused.

"I've had people laugh at my fashion choices and my hair styles, but I can't remember anyone laughing at my name before."

"Sorry. It's just..." JC took the offered hand and shook it. "I'm JC."

Now it was AJ's turn to laugh and the sound sent warmth spreading through JC's body. He bit back a groan. He was in so much trouble.

"Well, we're quite the pair aren't we?" AJ asked. "Now that we've been properly introduced, do I get to buy you that cup of coffee?"

There were a thousand reasons why no was the right answer to that question and yet JC still found himself saying yes. The smile he got in return more than made up for the fear tying JC's stomach in knots.

After purchasing their drinks, AJ led JC to a quiet corner of the student center. There was a comfortable-looking sofa and two over-stuffed easy chairs. JC looked around and saw that there were similar groupings of furniture all over the large room. AJ noticed him looking and grinned.

"Reminds me of my mom's living room."

AJ sat down on the sofa and after the briefest hesitation, JC sat next to him. He set aside his bags and took the cup AJ handed him with a grateful sigh. He was searching his brain for a topic of conversation when he heard his name being called. He looked up and spotted Justin making his way towards them, a good-looking blond following right behind him. When Justin reached them, he sat down on the other side of JC while the blond that JC didn't know squeezed in on the other side of AJ. AJ gave a little huff of annoyance as he shifted closer to JC to make room.

"See those things over there, Carter? They're called chairs and you can put your butt in them instead of trying to sit on my lap."

"We saw Brian and Joey on our way in so we have to leave to room for them. Who would you rather have in your lap, me or Joey?"

"Hmm, tough choice. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

Justin, used to the way they bickered, ignored them and nudged JC.

"That's Nick. He's on the basketball team with me."

Nick leaned across AJ and offered his hand. Nick had large hands and the bluest eyes JC had seen on anyone that wasn't Justin. He also had an incredible smile and he was practically bouncing as he spoke.

"I can't wait for this semester to start."

AJ shot him a look. "Who are you and what have you done with Nick Carter?"

Nick elbowed him. "I'm serious. I took those stupid summer courses and now I can finally take just my art classes. Plus, the team's looking really good this year so I should get to play more."

Justin and Nick launched into an animated discussion on the strengths and weaknesses of this year's team. JC listened, following as best he could considering he knew none of the names that were being tossed around. Not to mention the distraction of having AJ so close. Every time AJ moved, JC could feel the brush of AJ's thigh against his. He would have moved away, but there was nowhere to go. Not to mention that he kind of liked being this close.

So much trouble.

He turned to Justin and caught the knowing smirk on Justin's face. He rolled his eyes and resigned himself to being interrogated later. He wondered if it was too late to go back to Florida.

The arrival of two more people JC didn't know gave him something else to focus on. In looks, they were as different as night and day, but the good-natured bickering gave them away as close friends.

"Come on, Brian. I'm not that bad. Give me a break!"

"Two last night, Joey. And how many was it the night before?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "It's college; I'm supposed to be trying new things."

That made Brian crack up. "When they put that in the brochure, I don't think they meant girls, Joe."

Now everyone was laughing and Joey had the grace to flush just a little. He dropped into the chair closest to Nick with a sigh.

"No one understands me."

It was Brian's turn to roll his eyes as he took the chair next to Joey. "You know, with that flair for the dramatic you should go into acting."

"Ha ha. This is me, not laughing at you. Stick to your day job because I don't think stand up is in your future."

AJ nudged JC's shoulder with his. "Since no one else is doing it, let me introduce Dork 1 and 2. The cute little blond with the Southern accent is Brian."

Brian waved and JC had to grin. He had a feeling hanging out with Brian would be a lot of fun.

"The slut over there is Joey. He's majoring in theater and seems to be working industriously on sleeping his way through the female population of the drama department. We think the rest of the campus is next, but Joey's not telling."

"I have to have some secrets," Joey said primly and everyone cracked up again.

"Since when?" Nick asked.

"You shouldn't call Joey names," Brian admonished.

"AJ's just jealous that Joey's getting laid more than he is," Nick teased then yelped when AJ thumped the back of his head. "What? We're all jealous of Joey for that."

"It's tough being me," Joey said.

"Can we please talk about something other than Joey's sex life?" Justin asked. "JC just got here and he's going to think I hang out with a bunch of perverts."

"You do," AJ said. "He should find that out early so he doesn't get scared off."

Justin sighed. "I'm sorry, C. I have normal friends around here somewhere that I can introduce you to."

JC smiled. "Normal is boring."

Nick laughed. "I like you already. You're going to fit in just fine."

JC looked at Justin with mock horror. "Should I be worried about that?"

Justin nodded. "Run. Run while you still can."

When the laughter had died down again, Brian spoke up.

"I almost forgot. Kevin called me this morning; he and Chris are hosting a back to school party tonight."

"Jerks," Nick grumbled. "They're only doing that so they can rub in the fact that they don't have to go anymore."

AJ noticed JC's lost look and leaned over. JC tried to concentrate on AJ's words and not the subtle scent of his cologne.

"Kevin is Brian's cousin and Chris is another friend of ours. They graduated last semester. Nick's still bitter about it."

"Not bitter, exactly. I'd just like school a whole lot better if it started at noon."

"And was over at two," Brian said, grinning.

JC smiled and settled back against the couch, content to listen to the conversation flow around him. Justin had a good group of friends, he decided. And they seemed willing to incorporate him into their inner circle based on nothing more than the fact that he was Justin's friend. For the first time, he began to think that transferring to Chicago might not be such a disaster after all.

* * *

JC sat on Justin's bed, watching as Justin got ready for the party.

"I'm not going."

"You're going," Justin didn't even bother to pull his head out of the closet where he was searching for his missing shoe.

"I wasn't really invited. Besides, I don't know anybody."

"Brian wouldn't have said anything in front of you if he didn't think it was okay with Kevin and Chris that you come. And you're not going to meet anyone if you stay here alone all the time. You're going." Justin emerged from the closet, holding up his other sneaker triumphantly. "You met most of the guys this morning, anyway. Kevin just started working for a law firm downtown so he won't want a huge houseful. It'll just be the usual group." He gave JC an innocent look that immediately put JC on alert. "AJ will be there."

"And that should change my mind?"

"Come on, C, I saw you two. He was flirting with you. And you liked it."

JC stiffened. "I didn't come here to find a guy, Justin. I came here to go to school."

Justin sat down next to JC. "Why can't you do both?" He put his hand on JC's thigh, stopping JC when he tried to get up. "You came here so you could have a life. Your own life and not your mom and dad's. What good is that if you can't be who you really are?"

JC gave Justin an unhappy look. "I just don't know if I'm ready for that. I've never dated a guy, Justin. AJ doesn't look like the kind of guy that would have any trouble finding someone more… experienced."

"Now you're just being stupid. Nobody says you have to hook up with him. Flirt, have fun, do whatever. Have fun, JC. You aren't that old yet."

JC thumped him. Justin grinned and finished putting on his shoes.

"Time's wasting. Go put on something pretty. We got places to be."

JC got up and went to get ready. If he'd learned anything, it was that there was no use arguing with Justin when he got something into his head. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

As they approached the house, Justin continued to fill JC in on who would be there.

"Kevin and Chris live in a duplex, one on each side. It's cool because when the weather's good, we can hang out in the backyard and have more room. The only other people you haven't met are Lance and Howie. Lance is majoring in business and Howie in real estate so they're at the Loop campus. You won't see much of them except at things like this."

JC nodded, but he was wondering if he'd ever keep everything straight. Justin went around to a gate at the side of the house and let them in. The party seemed to be in full swing and JC was happy to see that there weren't too many people there. Justin waved to Nick, who was manning a large grill, and then got drinks out of a cooler on the patio. He pulled JC over and they sat down in a couple of lawn chairs, away from the grill.

"Thought we could hang out here a minute, give you a chance to breathe before jumping into the crowd."

JC smiled gratefully and popped open the beer Justin had handed him. He looked around the small yard and noticed familiar faces from this morning plus a couple of unfamiliar ones. There was a tall, dark haired man standing with Nick at the grill. Justin nodded in their direction.

"That's Kevin. He's an environmental lawyer. He's the oldest of us by about fourteen days. You'll hear Chris give him hell about that at least a million times tonight. Chris likes that there's someone older than he is at these things. Says that means he doesn't have to be the grown-up."

Justin pointed to a corner of the yard where JC could see Joey and another brunet putting up a volleyball net.

"That's Chris. He's great. Kevin takes the grown up thing to heart, but Chris is probably less mature than I am. He's fun; you'll like him. Over there," Justin pointed to a picnic table toward the far end of the yard. A blond that looked about Justin's age was deep in conversation with a handsome Latino. "That's Lance and Howie. I don't know Howie that well; he doesn't hang out much. Lance and I had a couple of general classes together last semester. He's pretty nice. He's almost the same age as Nick and me, but sometimes he acts older than Kevin."

JC was trying to get all of that straight in his head when he saw the gate open and Brian walk through. Nick immediately left his spot at the grill to go and meet him. Kevin watched for a minute then turned his attention back to the grill.

"Crap."

JC raised an eyebrow and waited for Justin to elaborate. Justin grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, forgot you didn't know. Nick sort of has a crush on Brian."

"Sort of?"

"Okay, he really does. Worse than the one I had on Tina in sixth grade."

JC groaned, remembering that very well.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be so bad except there's no way that Nick's ever going to get Brian. Brian is very straight and very engaged."

JC's heart went out to Nick. He understood that situation all too well. It seemed unfair that someone as full of life as Nick was stuck in such an ugly spot.

"It gets better," Justin continued. "Kevin is in love with Nick and everybody knows. Everybody but Nick."

"Everybody but Nick knows what?"

Justin jumped as AJ seemed to appear from nowhere. He turned to glare at AJ.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. Didn't your mom teach you any manners?"

"Yes, she did. She also told me not to gossip like an old woman."

Justin glared harder. "I'm not gossiping. Just filling JC in on stuff he needs to know."

AJ nodded and pulled up a chair, settling in next to JC. "Probably safer to know all the dysfunctional stuff so it doesn't end up biting you on the ass." He looked over at Nick and Brian. "I take it you were discussing our very own soap opera."

Justin nodded. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Like what?" AJ asked. "This has been going on for a year and Nick's never  
noticed."

Chris, having finished helping Joey set up the volleyball net, wandered over. He shook hands with JC when Justin introduced them then took a seat next to Justin.

"What are we talking about?"

"Nick and Kevin," Justin answered.

Chris gave a tragic sigh. "Our very own Romeo and Juliet."

AJ choked on the sip of Coke he'd just taken. "You'd better hope Nick never hears you call him Juliet."

"Who said he was Juliet?" Chris asked.

The resulting laughter had several heads turning in their direction. Chris looked around innocently, smiling and waving at Kevin when Kevin looked their way. AJ stretched and got up from his chair.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. The drama can wait until after dessert."

JC followed the group over to the picnic table and grabbed a plate. This was turning out to be far more interesting than he'd imagined.

* * *

After that first hectic day, JC settled into college life and was surprised to find out how much he enjoyed it. He loved his classes and he was beginning to like living in Chicago, though it was completely different from what he was used to. He developed something of a routine; classes, his music internship, hanging out with Justin and the rest of the gang. His first impression of the guys turned out to be correct and he made good friends with all of them. Then there was AJ.

They only had one class in common, twice a week, but it happened to be the last class of the day for both of them. The first week, they'd walked out together and AJ had asked JC to have coffee with him. It became a standing habit; every Monday and Wednesday, AJ and JC could be found in the student center, bonding over caffeine and whatever assignment they'd been given that day. JC liked hanging out with AJ. They had similar tastes in music, books, movies, and fashion �" the latter causing some serious eye rolling from their friends. JC found himself talking to AJ about anything and everything. Except for Justin, there was no one JC was closer to.

He'd thought, at first, that maybe AJ was interested in him, but time passed and AJ seemed perfectly content to just be friends. JC chalked up the mild flirtation as AJ being AJ and left it at that. And if there was a tiny glimmer of disappointment, that was JC's business and no one else's.

* * *

AJ had already taken most of the classes JC was taking so it seemed natural to spend alot of time in AJ's dorm room, studying. Plus, AJ didn't have a roommate so it was quieter than his own room which seemed to have a constant parade of Justin's friends coming and going. When he'd explained that, Justin had laughed and said "Sure, JC, whatever you say." JC had ignored the knowing look on Justin's face, shouldered his backpack, and headed to AJ's.

Tonight, the quiet didn't seem to be helping his concentration. He couldn't keep his mind on his books and he wondered if that had anything to do with his newfound fascination with tattoos.

As a rule, JC didn't like tattoos. Most of the ones he'd seen had been large, garish and he didn't find that appealing. Plus, tattoos meant needles and JC hated needles. The thought of how many times a needle would have to pierce the skin in order to make the tattoo tended to make JC a little nauseous. So why couldn't he take his eyes off AJ's?

He hadn't even known that AJ had tattoos until he'd shown up to study and found AJ in a white beater instead of his customary long-sleeved button-down.

"It's hotter than hell in here tonight," AJ said apologetically. "If it gets too bad, we'll go down to the library."

JC had nodded, but his attention was on the bare expanse of AJ's arms and the dark ink decorating the caramel skin. He wanted to reach out and trace the lines with his fingertips and only resisted the urge by curling his hands into fists.

When his gaze had wandered away from his reading assignment and onto AJ's arms for the fifth time in less than an hour, JC finally gave up. There was no way he was getting anything done tonight. He closed his book with a heavy sigh, making AJ look up from his own text book.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just can't seem to concentrate tonight."

"I know what you need."

JC highly doubted that considering even he didn't know what he needed. He leaned back in his chair and studied AJ quizzically.

"And what would that be?"

"Pizza."

JC laughed. "I don't think pizza is the magic cure-all."

"Well, no. Not by itself anyway. You have to have beer too." AJ pushed back his chair and stood up. "Come on, I know just the place."

JC felt a curious mix of relief and disappointment when AJ pulled on a gray hoodie, effectively covering the objects of JC's new obsession.

* * *

Basketball season was about to officially start and the air had a definite chill to it. The leaves were turning and JC was enjoying his first taste of a Midwestern fall. He tended to enjoy it more, though, when he was inside. He checked his watch again and wondered where AJ was. He shoved his hands into his pockets and thought about going back inside to wait. Just then he spotted a familiar figure coming around the corner.

"Sorry I'm late. Got sidetracked and didn't realize what time it was."

"It's okay. We better hurry, though. Justin and Nick will freak if we miss the first game."

"Buses run every twenty minutes. We should be okay."

They spent the ride to the arena talking about Justin and Nick and how excited they were about the upcoming game. AJ didn't really like basketball, but he knew how much Nick loved it and it was fun to watch how excited he got. Justin was the same way.

When they got to the arena, the place was packed. Luckily, Kevin and Brian had gotten there early enough to save them seats. AJ sat down next to Kevin, stealing some of his popcorn. Kevin gave him a look.

"Nice to see you too, AJ."

AJ grinned. "Fess up, Kev, you know you've missed me."

Kevin rolled his eyes and moved his popcorn out of AJ's reach. Brian laughed and handed over the extra bag he'd bought. AJ blew Brian a kiss and settled in. He was happy to see that the entire gang had made it; this would probably be one of the few times that happened because of everyone's conflicting schedules. When JC had gotten himself situated next to him, AJ held out the bag. JC took a handful of popcorn and looked around the arena, waiting for the game to start.

The game was amazing and JC cheered himself hoarse. Nick and Justin both got plenty of court time and it was obvious that they were loving every minute of it. By the time the whistle blew on the fourth quarter, there wasn't a person left sitting and JC had had the time of his life. He was smiling and cheering as the players left the floor when he happened to notice AJ watching him. He turned, still grinning.

"What?"

AJ shrugged. "Nothing. I just like seeing you like this. You look good when you smile."

AJ smiled at him and turned to say something to Kevin. JC felt slow heat snaking through his body at the compliment. He watched AJ's profile and wondered if AJ would ever stop being a puzzle he wanted to figure out.

He kind of doubted it.

* * *

JC finished paying for his lunch and turned around, looking for a place to sit. The student center was nearly deserted and he had his pick of tables. He spotted Nick sitting alone and grinned. He liked hanging out with Nick. Other than AJ, Nick was the first new friend that JC felt comfortable with. Nick and Justin were close friends, having basketball in common along with being the 'babies' of the group. Several times a week, JC could count on coming back to the dorm and finding Nick sprawled across JC's bed while he talked with Justin. Nick had a quirky sense of humor and an easy smile; being around him was like hanging out with Justin and JC had years of practice at that. His friendship with Nick, though brand-new, felt as comfortable as the one he had with Justin.

Nick looked up from his sketch pad when JC got close to the table. He grinned and put down his pencil.

"Are you busy?" JC asked. "I can sit somewhere else."

"No way. Sit down and keep me company. This is driving me nuts."

JC sat down across from Nick and began to unwrap his sandwich. He nodded toward Nick's sketch pad.

"What are you working on?"

"We're supposed to do a pencil-sketch for this project. Easy, right? Except I hate drawing people. I do better with landscapes and stuff."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Nick handed over the sketch pad and showed JC what he was working on.

"Nick, this is amazing."

Nick shrugged, cheeks turning a little pink. "Nah, the eyes aren't right. I can't seem to get the slant right or something. I don't know."

JC studied the face captured on paper; it reminded him of Nick.

"Who is this?"

"My brother, Aaron."

"I should have known. He looks like you."

Nick laughed. "That's what everybody says."

"Poor kid," JC teased, laughing when Nick threw a napkin at him.

"Where's Justin? You guys usually have lunch together, don't you?" Nick asked.

"He's on the phone with his mom. She wants him to come home for Thanksgiving. I figured I'd starve if I waited for him; the two of them can talk for hours."

Nick rolled his eyes. "They're like a couple of girls."

JC laughed, knowing there was more than a little bit of truth to that statement. "I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving already. When the semester started, I thought it would never end. Now there's only about three weeks left."

"Yep, and we've got finals to look forward to before that."

JC groaned. "Don't remind me. Change the subject."

"Okay. You going home for Thanksgiving break?"

JC tensed. "Pick another new subject."

Nick winced. "That bad, huh?"

"New subject, Nick."

Nick held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. It's just… Justin told me a little. About your family stuff. So if you wanted to talk or something, it's cool."

JC pushed aside his tray, appetite gone. "Family stuff. That's one way to put it. I could go home, but I don't want to. How sad is that?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's… uncomfortable. Things have changed and I can't change them back. I don't know if I want to. I like where I am. I like who I am." JC smiled a little. "Okay, still working on that last part, but I feel like I'm finally me. If I go home, I might lose that."

"Why?"

"Because I can't talk to my parents anymore. Not as me. I have to lie and pretend and…" JC took a steadying breath, let it back out slowly. His eyes met Nick's. "I'm gay, Nick."

Nick smiled and reached out, squeezing JC's forearm briefly. "You okay?"

JC thought about it. "Yeah, I am. I've never said that out loud before."

Nick's eyebrows rose. "You're kidding?"

"No. I never needed to. Justin just knew and my parents… we had this huge year-long cold war about it and the word never came out, not once. They don't want to hear it. They don't want to know. It's like, if they don't say the word then they can pretend I'm straight. They love me, Nick, but they don't understand. So they choose to pretend."

"That has to suck."

JC had to laugh at that. "Yeah, it really does." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I think I need to stay away for awhile. Figure things out. Then I'm going to talk to them again. I have to. They're my parents."

Nick nodded, understanding exactly what JC meant. "My parents are fine with it as long as they never actually have to see it. Kind of like the military �" don't ask, don't tell."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. As a distraction, JC began flipping through Nick's sketch pad. There were pictures of all the guys, the ones of Brian outnumbering all the others. JC couldn't help but notice that there were quite a few of Kevin. He glanced up to see Nick looking at him.

"These are really good, Nick. You captured Kevin perfectly."

"He's easy to draw. There's just something about his face. He's got like perfect bone structure or something. I can't explain it."

JC bit back a grin. Maybe Nick's subconscious wasn't quite as clueless on the Kevin front as the rest of Nick was. He'd have to remember to talk to Justin about that. JC turned another page and froze, staring.

He'd never seen AJ like that before. He was naked to the waist, jeans riding low on his hips. Nick had painstakingly drawn each of his tattoos in gorgeous detail. Nick, curious as to what had captured JC's eye, leaned in. When he saw what JC was looking at, he grinned.

"AJ's easy to draw too. He doesn't mind sitting still and all of those tats are good practice." Nick paused a second then said casually. "Plus, he's fucking hot."

JC's head whipped up and he stared at Nick. The two of them burst out laughing.

"He really is," JC admitted.

"It's okay to think that." Nick's voice was soft, gently teasing.

JC gave him a grateful smile. "I know."

"Okay then. I'm dying of thirst. Want another Coke?"

When JC nodded, Nick stood up, resting his hand briefly on JC's shoulder before he headed for the vending machines. JC took another look at the drawing of AJ.

"Really fucking hot," he said under his breath, and then forced himself to close the book and set it aside.

* * *

JC slammed his book closed, practically growling in frustration. Finals were in less than a week and he wasn't even close to being ready. He was thinking of heading to the library to see if Justin and Nick were still there when there was a knock on the door.

AJ stood in the hall, bundled up against the cold. "Feel like taking a break?"

"God yes. Somewhere, anywhere, so I don't have to think about this anymore tonight."

AJ laughed. "You shouldn't be studying on a Sunday anyway. I think I can I take your mind off finals for a few hours."

JC didn't doubt that for a second. He grabbed his coat and followed AJ out the door. He was a little surprised when their destination turned out to be a sports bar; neither one of them could be considered sports fanatics. He looked at AJ, puzzled.

"Why are we here?"

"Because you haven't experienced Chicago until you've experienced The Cubby Bear on football Sunday."

JC didn't want to be rude, but he felt he probably should point a very important fact. "AJ, I don't really like football."

AJ gave him a look of mock-horror and clamped his hand over JC's mouth. AJ's eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter and JC and thought he'd never looked more gorgeous. Then AJ was leaning in close, his breath warm against JC's ear, and JC had to concentrate very hard on keeping his mind on AJ's words.

"You can't say things like that around here," AJ said, his voice a rough whisper. "They lynch you for that. Ride you out of town on a rail. Chicago is a sports town."

AJ pulled back a little and his face was serious, but the twinkling of his eyes gave him away. JC hid his own grin and nodded solemnly. AJ pulled his hand away from JC's mouth.

"I humbly apologize," JC said.

"As you should." AJ led JC inside and got them a corner booth. "Besides, you and I aren't here to enjoy the football."

"We aren't?"

"Hell no. It's football Sunday. We're here for the appetizers and the stadium-sized cups of Miller."

"Of course. How stupid of me not to realize."

AJ patted his knee. "You'll learn. Now, the secret to fitting in here. See all the people watching the game?" AJ waved his hand toward one of several big screen TV's and JC nodded. "When they cheer, you cheer. When they boo, you boo. Easy."

JC burst out laughing. "You're insane."

"Nope, just a man that loves his buffalo wings. And beer."

"Can't forget the beer."

When their waitress arrived, AJ ordered them a sample platter of appetizers and the aforementioned beer. They spent the afternoon stuffing themselves full of mozzarella sticks, buffalo wings, and jalapeno poppers which JC decided were his new favorite food. They talked and joked and even got swept up in the excitement of the crowd when the Bears won, even though neither one of them could have named a single player on the team.

As they made their way back to the bus stop, they walked close together, casually invading each other's space. The city was lit in all its evening glory and JC had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. It wasn't home, not yet, but he was starting to love it. He glanced over at AJ and studied his profile; black skull cap hiding the new magenta streaks in AJ's hair, hands shoved in his pockets because he hated to wear gloves even when it was cold out, worn leather jacket zipped up against the chill.

JC smiled; maybe it was okay to ogle the scenery. Just a little.

* * *

Finals were officially final and if JC hadn't been so worn out, he'd have danced around Kevin's living room. Instead, he curled up on a corner of Kevin's couch and tried to will every last bit of tension out of his body. He'd almost backed out of coming tonight, but Justin and Nick had convinced him he needed to unwind. They had decided to converge on Kevin and take advantage of his hospitality; the dorms were hardly quiet, as everyone was celebrating the end of the semester. JC had realized that if he really did want to relax, it wouldn't be happening in his room so he'd given in and gone with Justin and Nick.

JC looked up as Kevin came back into the room with drinks. He handed them out and then flopped down in the recliner with a tired sigh. Nick, sprawled on the floor with Justin, glanced over at him.

"Past your bedtime, Kev?"

Justin snickered. Kevin just closed his eyes and settled more comfortably in his chair.

"Just tired, that's all."

JC saw Nick's face soften as he watched Kevin. He glanced at Justin and knew that he saw it too. He and Justin grinned at each other and JC could almost see the wheels turning in Justin's head. He gave a slight shake of his head and Justin pouted at him. JC was saved from further action by AJ's arrival.

"Honey, I'm home! Where's dinner?"

"Isn't that just like a man?" Kevin grumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

AJ grinned and walked over to Kevin. He planted a loud, smacking kiss on Kevin's forehead then perched himself on the arm of Kevin's chair.

"You're right, I'm a pig. That was just so wrong of me. Here, let me make it up to you."

He wiggled and squirmed his way behind Kevin, pushing the other man up enough so he could get comfortable. Kevin heaved an exaggerated sigh and sat up.

"I was comfortable, AJ."

"Quit bitching."

AJ began to rub Kevin's shoulders, digging his fingers into the tight muscles. Kevin let out a low groan.

"I take back every bad thing I ever said about you, AJ."

AJ laughed and continued his massage. JC's stomach tightened and it took him a minute to recognize the emotion- jealousy. His gaze landed on Nick and he was surprised to see that same sentiment on Nick's face. AJ, oblivious to it all, spoke from behind Kevin's back.

"I wasn't kidding about dinner. Tell me you ordered something; I'm starving."

"We ordered pizza. It should be here any minute," Justin told him.

"Good. No anchovies this time, right, Curly?"

Justin grinned. "I just wanted to try something different."

AJ and Justin groused back and forth, neither one of them seeming to notice the silence coming from JC and Nick. When the doorbell rang, JC watched with relief as Kevin stood up and moved away from AJ. He didn't want to examine things too closely, but he was much happier when AJ and Kevin weren't within touching distance of one another.

After the meal, they all sprawled out to watch a movie. JC had to fight back a little grin when he noticed Nick immediately take a spot next to Kevin on the couch. AJ didn't seem to mind, settling next to JC on the floor since Justin had taken over the chair.

All five of them were sound asleep before the opening credits finished rolling.

* * *

JC woke with a start, feeling disoriented. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He groaned and tried to stretch the kinks out of his back. Falling asleep on the floor had not been part of the plan. He glanced over and saw that the clock on the VCR said 3:40. He groaned again; there was no way he was going home now.

He got up and went to use the bathroom then made his way to the kitchen for something to drink. He was reaching for the light switch near the door when he realized that he wasn't alone.

Nick had Kevin pressed against the kitchen counter and was kissing him as if his life depended on it. Kevin's hands were on Nick's hips and as JC watched, he broke the kiss.

"Nick…"

"Please, Kevin. I want you." He leaned in, his mouth inches from Kevin's. "I know you want me too. I can feel you."

Kevin groaned. "Jesus, Nick."

Kevin pulled Nick in for another kiss and JC quietly backed out of the room. He was pretty sure there was a stupid grin on his face, but since no one was around to see it, he really didn't care. He carefully made his way back to his spot on the floor, knelt down, and shook Justin.

"Justin? Justin, wake up. I need to tell you something."

"Stop poking at me; I'm not Justin."

"Oh shit."

JC started to jerk his hand back only to have it grabbed. AJ tugged a little and JC ended up on his butt next to AJ. AJ's fingers were rubbing slow, circles on the inside of JC's wrist. JC wondered if he was even aware he was doing it.

"Something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, it's nothing. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You're not getting away that easy. What's going on?"

"I was just in the kitchen and I saw…" JC hesitated, wondering if he should say anything to AJ.

"Appliances?" AJ guessed.

JC laughed. "No, smart ass. I saw Kevin and Nick."

AJ sighed. "JC, it's kind of late. Or early depending on how you look at it. I'm dead ass tired and I'm cold. Spill it so I can go back to sleep."

"They were kissing." JC braced himself, waiting to see what AJ would say.

"Well, it's about damn time!"

JC blinked. "You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? We've all been waiting for this day for over a year now."

"I think you made Nick jealous," JC said, carefully refraining from mentioning that he'd been more than a little jealous as well.

AJ laughed. "Good. If it made him jealous, then he really does have feelings for Kevin. It's about time he figured it out."

They talked for a few minutes more, then AJ burrowed back under his blanket and went to sleep. JC lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and listening to the quiet sound of AJ's breathing. Dawn was streaking the sky before his mind quieted enough to let him sleep.

* * *

JC lay on his bed, idly flipping channels. He was bored and restless and couldn't seem to find anything that would hold his attention for more than five minutes. Justin had left that morning to spend Thanksgiving with his family and Nick was holed up with Kevin. He'd thought about calling AJ, but he didn't think he was ready to see him. He still wasn't entirely sure what had happened at Kevin's the other night. He liked AJ, but that surge of jealousy had caught him by surprise. He'd thought he was fine with the fact that AJ just wanted to be friends with him, but now he was wondering if that were really true.

And if he wasn't okay with it, what could he do about it?

It wasn't as if he were completely inexperienced; he'd asked out girls before. Because they were girls, though, rejection hadn't meant anything. It would mean something with AJ. And there was the very real possibility that it could screw up their friendship. Was he willing to risk that?

JC was spared from having to answer that question by a knock on the door. Feeling too lazy to get up, he called out instead.

"It's open!"

The door opened and AJ peeked in. "You busy?"

"Nope. What's up?"

AJ came into the room and closed the door. "Get up, you're coming with me."

JC raised a brow. "I'm good here, thanks."

"Come on, JC, don't be an ass. You'll have fun, I promise."

That wasn't what was stopping JC, but he found that he couldn't say no. Not with AJ looking at him that way, brown eyes alive with barely suppressed excitement. AJ's enthusiasm was contagious and JC felt his mood lightening. He got up and started looking for his shoes.

"I don't have to change clothes, do I?"

"No, just dress warm. We're going to be outside."

Half an hour later, they were downtown with what seemed to be the entire population of Chicago.

"AJ, what's going on? What is this?"

"This is the Magnificent Mile. Best shopping in all of Chicago. And someday, when I have more than twenty bucks in my pocket at a time, I'll love it more than I do right now."

"We're shopping? That's the fun thing you couldn’t wait to do?"

"Not tonight. Hold on a minute and you'll see."

AJ led him to the edge of the sidewalk and JC noticed that the streets had been blocked off. In the distance, he could Christmas music. He turned his head, trying to find the source and laughed delightedly.

"A parade!"

AJ grinned at JC's obvious delight. "Just wait. It's only the beginning."

For the next hour, they watched the progression down Michigan Ave. There were floats, Christmas carolers, tumblers, and several marching bands. JC recognized Disney characters and even Santa Claus made an appearance. JC was so caught up in the moment, he didn't notice AJ moving closer until AJ was leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Here comes the big finish. Don't look away."

Puzzled, JC tried to see what he meant. All he could see was Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Cute, but a big finish? Suddenly there was a collective gasp from the audience as one by one, the trees along Michigan Ave exploded with light. JC turned to look at AJ, his expression awed.

"That was incredible. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

There was a noise overhead and JC looked up in time to see the first fireworks light the sky. They looked amazing over the water of the Chicago River and JC couldn't take his eyes off them. When he did happen to look away, he saw that AJ was watching him.

"What is it?" he asked.

AJ smiled softly. "Nothing. You're missing the show."

JC turned back to the fireworks, but he could feel AJ's eyes on him. He was about to ask again when he felt a soft touch on his hand. He glanced down as AJ's fingers slid along the back of his hand and then came around to link with his. JC's gaze shot to AJ's face, but AJ was watching the fireworks and didn't look away. JC swallowed hard and then curled his fingers around AJ's. He stared at AJ's profile for a minute and then turned his attention back to the fireworks.

* * *

After the festival, AJ took JC to a small café. They made small talk on the way; AJ didn't seem inclined to talk about whatever was going on, but he didn't let go of JC's hand either. It felt strange to be walking hand-in-hand with a man, but it felt good too so JC relaxed and let himself enjoy it. Once inside the café, they ordered drinks and muffins and took them to a small booth. JC wrapped his hands around his cup, trying to warm them.

"Did you have a good time," AJ asked.

"It was incredible, AJ. I loved it."

"Good," AJ took a sip of his coffee. "Since it's our first official date, it would suck if you hated it."

JC choked on the bite of muffin he'd taken. He took a sip of his hot chocolate to wash it down. He glared at AJ over the rim of his cup.

"You have shitty timing."

AJ laughed. "Sorry about that."

"So, we're dating." AJ nodded. "How does that work considering you never asked me?"

"You don't want to date me?" AJ gave JC a wounded look.

"I didn't say that. It's just… I'm a little confused here, AJ."

"What's confusing? We've pretty much been unofficially dating since the first week of classes."

"If you wanted to go out with me, why didn't you say something?"

"Justin and I had a little talk."

JC was going to kill Justin. "I see."

AJ smiled. "No, I don't think you do. He was worried about you. I'm not exactly known for long-term, healthy relationships and he knew I was interested in you. He wanted to make sure I wasn't just going to jump you."

Justin was getting more and more dead by the second. AJ, unaware of Justin's impending demise, continued.

"He didn't spill all of your secrets or anything, just told me enough to let me know that this was new to you. So I decided to wait and see what happened. I figured you were a grown man and you could decide for yourself whether or not you were interested."

"And you didn't think I was interested until just now?"

"I knew you were interested. You just weren't ready to be."

That actually made sense in a weird sort of way. "You think I'm ready now?"

"That night at Kevin's changed something for you. It made you think."

JC nodded. "It really did. I hated the idea that you might want Kevin." He took a deep breath and looked straight into AJ's eyes. "I wanted you to want me."

AJ's eyes darkened. "I do."

JC's breath hitched. "So, now what?"

"Now, you finish your hot chocolate and then I'm walking you home."

JC grinned. "And after that?"

"If you're very good, I'll give you a good night kiss."

"Just one?"

AJ thought about it. "Maybe two."

JC laughed and finished his hot chocolate. "What are we waiting for?"

AJ's eyes sparkled with humor. "Not a thing. Let's go home."


End file.
